onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Buggy
Moving to Buggy Like what I suggested for Bellamy, I would like to suggest moving this page to Buggy. Most other pages we have are under simply the character's name, unless the character is better known by a different name (for example, Aokiji and Gol D. Roger). So, I suggest doing the same with this page, and simply renaming it Buggy. --Murasaki 06:01, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :Buggy redirects here, and he does specifically calls himself "Buggy the Clown" when presenting himself. And he looks like a clown (he even putts face-paint on) and only crewmembers and enemies seem to call him Buggy for short. It's his title. If any character deserves it, he does. Cody2526 06:34, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::Foxy constantly calls himself "Foxy the Silver Fox, the Man Who Owns Everything he Wants", but we don't call his page that, or even just "Foxy the Silver Fox", as he calls himself that a lot. ::Actually, I just looked at it... I only see him using his title to introduce himself, other pirates do that as well. And from what I remember, he calls himself "Buggy-sama" at times, dropping the clown part himself... His crew all call him simply "Buggy-senchou" (Captain Buggy), while the crew is simply "Buggy-ichimi" (essentially, the Buggy Crew)... I really see no difference between him and, say, Foxy. Foxy seems to care a whole lot more about it, anyway, Buggy seems to just see it as another name... --Murasaki 06:59, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::Buggy would be better for quick referencing I think... I don't really mind whatever name we use. So long as its 'Buggy' not 'Bugger'. One-Winged Hawk 10:06, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Hey if anyone knows (which I'm almost positively sure) why Buggy was sent to Impel Down and not some other random Marine prison because he's not a very dangerous pirate is he? The Stooge :He has a bounty, that makes him a known criminal and therefore a threat. Impel Down is for tough criminals, and while it has 100 mill beri bounties, its also got criminals of less value. Safe to say, Buggy's low value bounty led him to be put in a level 1 cell. One-Winged Hawk 17:06, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Don't count the bounties as a level of danger or power, they simply represent how much fame a Pirate has acquired for themselves. So Buggy being in Impel down with his I believe 15,000,000 bounty? Simply shows us that Impel down only houses Bounties of criminals in the millions which is impressive however you look at it. Even a 1 million Beli bounty makes a Pirate a threat. It is likely however as since he was able to escape he had hid the fact he was a Devil Fruit user from the Marines, as such it is likely that if he was known as a Devil Fruit user his Bounty would increase as he would be a more dangerous fellow. YTOfficer01 21:54, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Buggy's hair I remember in Volume 4, where the first ever SBS took place, it was already explained that Buggy's hair extended into his hat and formed ponytails. Buggy's long hai in Impel Down supported this, but I think someone should upload the picture Oda drew in that volume... I believe it was on page 48. - BattleFranky202 06:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Taken from here.Mugiwara Franky 18:27, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Say thanks! Minor Whoa, Whoa , Whoa... what do I see here? He's the most recurring minor villain? Hey... Buggy is not minor. There are not too many recurring villains in One Piece, if you ask me... Buggy is a major villain for his constant appearances. He has also been the selected villain in many One Piece crossovers and media. HE IS NOT A MINOR. Besides, he may play a vital role in the final story arch. 04:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :He is minor in comparison to the bigger villains. A Major villain would be one who impacted the storyline greatly (example; Joker from Batman) and a Minor is someone who impacted it minorly (example Mad Mod from Teen Titians, who in the books makes only two appearances in the teams entire comic book history). Major Villains are the likes of Crocodile, Arlong, Enel, minor ones are the likes of the Macro fishmen pirates, Mr. 7 and Miss Father's day, Higuma, villains who came in for just a handful of chapters and didn't have a greater impact. Truthfully, that should read just "villain" not "major/minor Villain". One-Winged Hawk 08:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) You do have a point, but lets also not forget Buggy's connection to Shanks, which in my opinion seems to give him and Luffy somewhat of a history. Still, you're right, compared to someone like Crocodile, Buggy hasn't done that much. Still, he's a cool guy (yeah, I may get spammed for this). I really like Buggy, mainly because I like his FUNamation voice which reminds me of the Mark Hamill Joker. He would be third favorite villain on my list after Mr.1 and Mihawk. 04:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :I view him as "Major reoccurring character" but "minor reoccurring Villain". One-Winged Hawk 15:15, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that works. Still I can't help but wonder about his role in the story. Nearly all the One Piece villains are not seen again except for flash backs and panel stories after their archs are done. So what makes Buggy so special, why did Oda keep him in longer. My estimate is that both Buggy's crew and Luffy's crew reach the One Piece Treasure and the two crews have one final clash for the title of King of the Pirates. There will be Luffy V.S. Buggy, Zoro V.S. Cabaji, Sanji V.S. Mohji, Robin V.S. Alvida, and anyone else who is on board to face the rest of the crew. But this is just a thought on my end, it may not happen. 04:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Dead? Buggy was frozen solid by Aokiji, does that mean he is dead? 09:42, 19 Νοεμβρίου 2009 (UTC) :No Buggy is not dead. As stated by Aokiji himself when he froze Robin, any solid hit that could shatter her would result to her death but as long as she could stay in one piece she remained alive albeit trapped in ice. Buggy is no different. MasterDeva 10:26, November 19, 2009 (UTC) So if they managed to defrost him, he'd still be alive? 12:10, 19 Νοεμβρίου 2009 (UTC) :Obviously, yes. El Chupacabra 15:06, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't that mean that Saul could still be alive if he got washed into the saltwater during or after the Buster Call on Ohara? Netbook5 16:30, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Netbook5 :That's very unlikely. El Chupacabra 16:33, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I believe, Buggy would survive a solid impact. If he is shattered, while frosted, and the pieces were defrosted, he would be able to reasemble them due to his devil fruits powers, since the independent parts are able to survive independent from each other, as long all of his important organs were intact (beside being seperated to pieces, i mean crushed, burned etc. ) sg27 17:25, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Anyone else read the English release of Shonen Jump Issue 91? Well apparently Buggy and Shanks are BLOOD BROTHERS. They even wrote it twice. Shichibukai? So does anyone think little Buggy is going to become a Shichibukai? It would be amusing, wouldn't it? And considering what he has going for him, the treasure mark, all those strong pirates of yore joined him, getting his own ship/crew back..., would this be the start of another Buggy saga? He is Oda's favourite villain after all. Kotomi 13:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah well that could be what happened after marineford with that letter and all he have been ask to join.Super side swiper 21:11, 14.10.10 (UK) But that will be too obvious and would spoil the moment. knowing oda, he would do something none of us can expect and the revealing of the letter will be shocking. musizlover2008, 16:00, 09/03/2012 (UK) Alvida? Hi there. I was just wondering why there was no mention of Alvida as part of Buggy's friends. I mean, she is of a notable relationship with him, right? Just wondering... 12:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC)random reader Well they kinda did seperate ever since the whole thing when they got captured by Smoker.Shockstar9000 20:12, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it should be mentioned.. but as long as it's in the page somewhere, I guess we can live with it? 20:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Buggy's "Gear Second" I actually think that if Buggy got stronger he too could also gain a "Gear Second", granted he probably wouldnt call it that. I think that Buggy could totally split up his body into pieces so tiny, he could become like sand. His body splitting into parts as small as grains of sand, and being able to avoid attacks like a logia. It would be like a SUPERRR version of his Bara Bara no Festival, dont you think? This kind of talk is for a forum, not the wikia talk page. Ryuzakiforever 12:17, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Shichibukai http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/50719690/13 so as you can see Jinbe just got a letter from a bat offering him a shichibukai position and if you go back to when buggy was with his new crew you can see a bat giving Mr 3 a letter http://manga.bleachexile.com/one-piece-chapter-593-page-20.html so there is some confirmation that buggy at least got an offer to be a shichibukai, also I think is safe to say that this is the way they ask pirates to be part of the shichibukaiThenewjericho 09:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) We should just wait and see if the bat delivers other letters too..Or maybe its one of their common way to send any kind of letters with a bat.. 12:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) http://onepiecepodcast.com/blog/2012/03/19/episode-209-the-jag-tuar/ Buggy's bounty has been cancelled as confirmed at 1hr 45mins during the podcast - however no reason is given for why it was cancelled. Make of that what you will. He is not dead however as Ace's bounty has Deceased printed over the page. KuroAshi98 05:06, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Did they say the poster said "cancelled" or just that it was cancelled? I'm only asking since cancelled is an interesting choice of words. Usually when they talk about Shichibukai bounties they use the term "suspended". Cancelled makes it sound like the bounty was revoked. 05:39, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, judging from the photos containing the other Shichibukai posters they've got 'Case Closed' printed on them (Bon Clay is listed as 'Captured') however there isn't any photos of Buggy's poster just yet. But the podcast just says that is has it has been cancelled - they don't mention what was printed on the poster exactly. KuroAshi98 05:47, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I hope that one surfaces soon. It would more or less confirm that Buggy became a Shichibukai, since the labels on posters can either be captured, deceased, or case closed. 06:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x456/ShadowForce98/onepiecetenbounties.jpg Top right, damn I feel trolled. :/ Buggy's poster is normal, no print overs whatsoever. Well, the number looks scratched over with a bit of red, but I think I'm just being hopeful. KuroAshi98 01:28, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Buggy Pirates/Buggy and Alvida Alliance Is it really accurate to say that Buggy is no longer the captain of the Buggy Pirates now that we know tht he and Alvida are in a formal alliance called the Buggy and Alvida Alliance? Shouldn't he be BOTH the captain of the Buggy Pirates still and co-head of the Buggy and Alvida Alliance? Similar to how the Saruyama Alliance is made up of 2 separate pirate crews (Masira Pirates and Shojo Pirates) that are both led by their respective captains and Cricket. NANLIT 15:13, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Technically, the Buggy Pirates don't exist anymore, it is simply the alliance with two co-captains. The Buggy Pirates are part of it, like how the Spade Pirates were absorbed by the Whitebeard Pirates. That's how I saw it. 15:17, March 21, 2012 (UTC) You sure about that? In the Spade Pirates situation, Ace was no longer the Spade Pirates Captain as he became a member of the Whitebeard Pirates. Buggy and Alvida are both still considered captains apprently so they should still be the captains of their respective crews (even if for Alvida it's just herself representing her crew) and the co-heads of the alliance. NANLIT 15:25, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Does that page specifically say that the Buggy Pirates are no longer a crew as opposed to what I think them still being an active crew that's made an alliance with another active crew? NANLIT 15:29, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Good point, we have the crews as different subpages of the Alliance, so buggy could still probably be listed as the Buggy Pirates Captain. 15:30, March 21, 2012 (UTC) And back in chapter 593/episode 512 when Buggy reunited with his crew (again), Mohji introduced himself as the first mate of the Buggy Pirates and Cabaji followed with him saying he was the second mate/chief of staff (depending on translation) so they clearly still consider the Buggy Pirates to still being an active crew. NANLIT 15:43, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Relationship to Luffy you should have mentioned that he unintentionally saved luffy and jinbe from akainu dodging all his attacks , and that he was hesiitant to give him to "some stranger" namely trafalgar law. It really isn't necessary to point out every interaction they have - plus the Plot section already mentions this. No need for repeated information either. 11:27, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Post Timeskip Image After examining his Post Timeskip image for a while, I don't see anything different with his face. He has the makeup on his eyes making up the bones, and there are lines that connected from the ends of his mouth to his nose. The rest are just eyes and under the eyes are the rounded sockets (If that's what those are called). There is no physical difference whatsoever. 01:53, March 28, 2013 (UTC) His hair is longer. SeaTerror (talk) 02:09, March 28, 2013 (UTC) His hair was already pretty long. 02:13, March 28, 2013 (UTC) It's longer. He has a different make up style, and make up is part of Buggy's physical appearance. 02:37, March 28, 2013 (UTC) The make-up style is the same as his current pre-timeskip image. 02:45, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Page I think we should make a separate page for his gallery like we did for the Straw Hats because he has just too many images and he will get more and more. What do you think? 08:31, September 29, 2013 (UTC)